chronophontiafandomcom-20200214-history
Shirley May
U. Shirley May, (born February 23, approximately 1200 B.C.), is the fairy of autumn. Her home origins are unknown but she has told many people that she is from Etruscan Italy. However she may be from one of the many fairy villages that exist around the world. Like all fairies Shirley is immortal which means that she is thousands of years old but doesn't look a day over twenty. She has appeared as a physician once, and was Natasha's obstetrician when Elena was born. Shirley's first medical degree was at Salerno in 1256 - almost the only medical school in Europe at that time. Every fifty years or so, she goes back to med school for an update; her latest MD is from Harvard, 2001. (I'm not sure how she gets admitted to these places, but she does, and she does well once she's there.) Early Life Like all fairies, Shirley is immortal, and like most fairies, she is much older than she looks. And she is unsurprisingly vague and none too consistent about her origins. She assures us that her native language is Etruscan, but also that she was born around 1200 BC, and that her mother was the nymph Io, one of Zeus's many lovers and who was turned into a calf by jealous Hera. Back in Etruscan times, she was Uni. Though she's now better known as Shirley, she has kept her original name - it's what the "U" in U. Shirley May stands for. Education and Career Shirley is a physician. Her first medical degree was at Salerno in 1256 - almost the only medical school in Europe at that time. Every fifty years or so, she goes back to med school for an update; her latest MD is from Harvard, 2001. She serves as the fairy of autumn using her powers to usher in the autumn season and works around Chronophontia as the resident doctor specializing in many fields. She has delivered almost all of the babies born in Chronophontia. Arrival in Chronophontia It is not yet clear how Shirley came to Chronophontia. She first appeared on Chronophontes's hard drive in 2003, as the third of the May sisters. (The other sisters were not much impressed with Chronophontia and have not even bothered to visit.) When Babby, the Fairy of Playfulness, arrived in Chronophontia, Shirley thought she looked a lot like her long-lost daughter. And Babby thought Shirley looked like her mother! Both were too shy to ask each other for a long time, though, until finally Babby did remark that Shirley looked a lot like her (Babby's) mother. After a few questions and answers, they realized that it was true! Family Comewhat May, the Winter Faerie (oldest sister) Rosebud Wiley May, the Summer Faerie (second sister) Mary Muntho May, the Spring Faerie (youngest sister) Babby the Fairy of Playfulness (Babylonia), daughter Relationships Forrest the Faun Saskia the fairy of warm feelings ''' '''Celia the fairy of Illusion The other fairies of Fairy Village Chronophontia Category:Chronophontians Category:Fairies of Fairy Village Category:Female Category:The Big 8